unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Proof of a Warrior
|details = Yu Seong-ryong has made a request to find a person. There was a soldier he wanted to request a job to, but he can't seem to find him. He's brilliant, but very sociable and may have stuck his neck into somewhere he shouldn't have. Start gathering leads at the tavern in Hanyang. |step1 = /At the Tavern/Hanyang/Young-Hee/ He used to come here often, but I haven't seen him recently. He was always chatting with the other seafarers. I'd ask him if he didn't have work, and he'd joke back saying "Don't tell my boss". But everyone knew he was actually a diligent worker. |step2 = /Job Performance/Hanyang/Young-Hee/ He would carry injured people back to their house, chase bandits and wild beasts out of town, and play with children... Hmm, I wonder what his real job was? Ahaha. Maybe some of the children he'd play with in the square could tell you something? |step3 = /In Town/Hanyang/Girl in Square/ I haven't seen him in a long time. Um, he said he was going to Busan for work. He always told me stories about other countries that he'd hear at taverns all over the world! Also, make sure you call him "Uncle"--he gets mad if you don't! |step4 = /Animal Extermination/Busan/Subordinate of Yi Sun-sin/ A soldier from Hanyang? I might know the one you're talking about... One day a wild beast invaded Pohang, and there was a soldier who took care of it. He was very skilled, so no one worried about his safety. He still hasn't gone back to Hanyang? |step5 = /Girl Who Knows the Soldier/Pohang/Precocious Girl near Gatekeeper/ You're looking for that soldier? Don't you know what happened to him after he protected the city? |step6 = /Influence of the Soldier/Pohang/Precocious Girl/ That's when I decided I wanted to be a doctor. Heo Jun was slowly teaching me about healing herbs. I'll be a doctor someday and protect the people of the city. Heo Jun is a very busy person, and there is no insurance that he'll be here forever... |step7 = /The Chagrin of the Doctor/Pohang/Heo Jun near Shopkeeper/ So it looks like you heard about it from that girl. Everything had already ended by the time I got to town. I wasn't in time to save him... Maybe I can make up for that in some small part by teaching that maiden about medicine. You should talk to the city official to about that soldier. |step8 = /T'was a Fine soldier/Pohang/City Official/ He was a dauntless soldier. He faced that ferocious by himself and drove it back to the mountains. He protected the people and sacrificed himself. This was his fate. One of his last possessions, a hat, is stored at the mansion there--please take it with you. He always said he wanted to go over the ocean. |stepfinal = A Soldier's Memento/Pohang/Mansion near City Official/ You obtained information on the soldier. Report all of his activities and his ultimate fate. Get his hat at the mansion in Pohang as a memento. |discoXP = 470 |cardXP = 235 |reportXP = 130 |reportfame = 65 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Jeollip -1 |notes = |preQ1 = quest/History of the Three Kingdoms of Korea/Search/3/Archaeology/5/Korean/1/Samguk Sagi |preQ2 = quest/Harmful wild beast/Ecological Research/5/Biology/7/Persian/1/Man Eating Tiger |subQ1 = quest/The Fierce Creature/Korean/1 |chainQ1 = |landarea = Pohang/350 |seaarea = Eastern East Asia/350 }}